Book Of Revelation
by Tigrou19
Summary: Traduction - OS - Spoilers 6x12 - OS suivant LE moment où Debra trouve Dexter dans cette église.


**Auteur :** Temora.

**Traductrice : **Tigrou19.

**Série :** Dexter (TV)

**Titre :** _Book of Revelation._

**Rating : **T.

**Genre :** OS terminé.

**Lien vers l'original : ** s/7650303/1/Book-Of-Revelation

**Résumé : **Spoilers 6x12. OS suivant LE moment où Debra trouve Dexter dans cette église.

**Disclaimer :** Dexter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de Jeff Lindsay et de la FOX. Quant à l'histoire originelle, elle est la propriété de Temora. Je ne fais que traduire. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ceci.

**Avertissement : **Spoilers pour la fin de la saison 6.

**Note :** Je suis en train de lire la série de livre, et en même temps je suis la saison 7 en VOSTFR… Et je ne sais pas, j'ai eu envie de lire des fics sur ce fandom, et j'ai trouvé celle-ci. Je ne sais pas pourquoi celle-là en particulier, mais elle m'a fait un super effet, alors je vous l'ai traduite ! Merci à Temora pour me l'avoir autorisé.

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Book Of Revelation xXx**_

* * *

x

Dexter a dit à Drebra qu'il était un tueur un millier de fois, mais jamais tout haut. Dexter a montré à Debra ce qu'il est un millier de fois, mais jamais de façon à ce qu'elle le voit. Dexter a voulu que Debra sache à propos de lui à la minute où son secret a commencé. Dexter a toujours su qu'un jour, Debra découvrirait la vérité, et qu'à partir de là, le reste de son histoire serait écrit à travers elle – d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mais pas comme ça un couteau enfoncé dans une poitrine dans une église sombre, un corps encore tremblant devant lui, et une mare de sang chaud dans du plastique.

Son visage, blêmissant.

Ses mains gisant mollement le long de son corps.

Sa respiration erratique.

Ses yeux, presque puérilement perplexes.

Son flingue sur sa hanche.

« Oh, mon dieu. »

Les mots sortent avant qu'il réalise avoir dit quelque chose, comme tirés du plus profond de lui. Il a le temps de noter l'ironie selon laquelle il fait référence à Dieu dans un moment pareil, parce que Debra ne parle pas.

Une minute passe et elle ne dit rien. Ne bouge pas. Dexter ne peut pas respirer. Sa vie entière a attendu ce jugement. Oublier Dieu. Sauf son fils, Deb est la seule chose, la seule _personne_, qui importe pour lui. La seule autre personne qu'il a promis de ne jamais blesser. La seule autre personne qu'il aime.

Son clignement est lent alors que l'histoire lui apparait clairement le tableau final de Travis. L'enveloppement en plastique. La scène méticuleusement préparée. Le rituel. La vérité. Elle est intelligente. Elle est un bon flic – un _excellent_ flic, meilleur que leur père l'a jamais été. Elle pige, et elle pige vite. Dexter reconnait le moment où tout se met en place dans sa tête, et il ne s'est jamais senti aussi malade de toute sa vie.

Il reste figé, le couteau enfoncé dans le sternum de Travis, les yeux de Travis enfoncés dans leurs orbites et se révulsant, devenant vitreux, sa poitrine peinant toujours à se refermer, les poumons essayant toujours de respirer.

Le flingue sur sa hanche, agrippé inconsciemment par une main qui se plie et se déplie en rythme.

La première chose que Deb dit est la dernière à laquelle Dexter s'attend.

« Désolée, je… Pour… » Elle secoue la tête, sa bouche bougeant muettement. « J'aurais dû appeler avant. »

Les mots emplissent l'espace froid entre eux et se répercutent en écho, encore et encore.

Deb déglutit, et met une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son front, fronçant les sourcils. Elle recule, tremblant un peu. A travers ses doigts : « Tu es occupé, alors… »

Dexter rester figé et elle se tourne, s'appuyant contre le mur. Du sang gicle de la blessure du couteau alors que le cœur de Travis abandonne finalement. Dexter peut bouger seulement lorsqu'il entend les doubles portes de l'église s'ouvrir et ses pas irréguliers s'éloigner.

Il ne sait pas comment il sort, parce que tout ce qu'il peut penser est _DebDebDebDebDebDeb_, comme un chant Grégorien dans sa tête, écouté à en devenir douloureux. Il a balancé le couteau quelque part. Du sang macule toujours ses mains.

_DebDebDebDebDebDeb._

Elle est à quelques pas de l'église, ses bottes s'enfonçant dans le gazon, relevant ses cheveux.

_DebDebDebDebDebDeb._

Une mare de vomi sur le sol, et elle lève une main, très nette, comme pour l'avertir.

« Ne vient pas près de moi. »

Il fait un pas de plus. _DebDEBDebDebDEB_. C'est tout ce qu'il peut entendre, tout ce qu'il sait.

« Je suis sérieuse, Dex. Tu ne – _yyuggh_… » Elle se tend encore, vidant le reste de son estomac sur le sol, son dos tremblant et ses mains plantées sur ses genoux alors qu'elle tangue sur place.

Dexter ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'a pas de mot pour ça. Il s'est rejoué le scénario un millier de fois dans sa tête, et toutes les excuses, raisons, explications, justifications qu'il a soigneusement préparées… Disparues. _DebDebDebDebDebDeb._

Debra se redresse finalement et lui fait face, ses yeux le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Il ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble dans le clair de lune, mais ça ne peut pas être bon. Il s'interroge, presque vaguement, sur qui elle voit quand elle le regarde.

Quand elle parle à nouveau, sa voix est monotone.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis venus ? », lui demande-t-elle.

La gorge de Dexter est bloquée.

« Parce que j'ai finalement réalisé quelque chose. Quelque chose de tellement important… » Puis elle rit, et c'est un demi sanglot choquant. « Encore une putain de blague, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours pour Deb. »

Ça n'a rien d'une question.

Dexter se rapproche d'elle, et elle fait un pas en arrière.

« Je te l'ai dit, Dex. Reste là… Où je te tire une putain de balle. » Elle rit encore, cassante. « Peut-être. Merde. Putain. Te tirer dessus ? Putain de _bordel de merde_ ! »

Elle se plie encore, et cette fois-ci un sanglot sec surgit d'elle avec force. Une main attrape son flingue et il pend mollement le long de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce. Que. Je fais. Maintenant ? Jesus ! »

Dexter retrouve sa voix. « Je suis désolé, Deb. »

Elle le fixe, les lèvres pincées et – il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le son hystérique et dur qui sort de sa gorge – aboie sur lui. Le flingue se lève un peu.

« Tu es… Désolé. DESOLE. Putain, DESOLE. »

Dexter lève les mains. « Pour tout. Tout. Ça. Moi. »

« Oh, mon dieu. » Ses mots reflètent les siens et elle s'assoit soudainement, n'en tenant pas compte, ses jambes se pliant sous elle comme pour un poulain.

Dexter se rue à ses côtés, s'effondre à côté d'elle, met une main sur son épaule. Elle s'éloigne comme si elle avait été brûlée, et c'est ça qui le blesse le plus.

« Deb… »

Depuis son refuge, elle le regarde, le flingue toujours pris dans une main tremblante.

« Pas d'explication. D'accord ? Dex ? Pas de putain d'explication. Ne dis rien. »

_DebDebDebDebDebDeb. _« D'accord. »

Elle laisse tomber le flingue et le pousse, sauvagement, et il doit se rattraper avec une main pour ne pas tomber.

« T'as tout ruiné, tu sais ça !? Je venais pour… Pour… »

Elle attrape soudainement son visage dans ses mains, ses doigts agrippant ses joues, et l'embrasse durement, désespérément. Quelque part, Dexter n'est pas surpris. Il l'embrasse en retour, parce que _DebDebDeb _et c'est la chose à faire à présent et ça le sera probablement toujours et là, il comprend.

Ses larmes coulent pour de bon. Dexter se recule et la rapproche de lui alors qu'elle sanglote.

Elle pleure dans sa chemise pendant une demi-heure. Dexter ne peut pas pleurer, mais tout est douloureux. _DebDebDebDebDebDeb._

Debra pose son front sur le sien, gentiment, et dit, « T'as tout ruiné… Tout. Ça. Moi. »

Il se rend à peine compte du moment où les menottes se referment sur ses poignets.

x

* * *

Dimanche 28 Octobre - 10 h 20.


End file.
